The prevalence of portable communication and computing devices has increased dramatically over the past several years. Some consumers may use smartphones and other portable Internet-capable devices for various purposes that were, until recently, either unavailable, or relegated to other computing devices such as desktop computers, workstations, or the like.
To meet the increasingly frequent and complex needs of users of Internet-capable devices, some device manufacturers and network operators have increased computing power of portable devices, increased bandwidth and/or speed of network connections, and taken other actions that can enable and/or support enhanced communication and/or computing needs of users for various purposes.
Thus, users may use portable computing devices to search the Internet, check account information, send and receive email messages, or for other purposes. These and other activities may occur at almost any time and almost any place. In addition to enabling frequent data communications to enhance a value of communications services, some network operators may use device and/or user information for various purposes. For example, a network operator may track usage and/or buying patterns of users, location information, or the like.